Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Whisper~ For Approval Whisper is a gray she-cat with a white belly and green eyes. Comments? RainheadICEFERN50 19:05, April 30, 2011 (UTC) She's beautiful! I like the little collar design! [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 19:11, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! RainheadICEFERN50 19:13, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Looks good, but can you blur where the gray meets the white? --Phillies Phan Red and White 18:22, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. Nightfern ♥ Kate and Will forever ♥ 19:54, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Are you still working on this? ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon Also, lighten the pad pink. ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon OK Sorry i've been gone things have happened and i'm trying my best to stay. ★Icey★ 22:51, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Decline? Sabrina Doberman Fever 20:09, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Bluemist ~ For Approval Here's Bluemist, a warrior of RiverClan. I didn't get a chance to add her in the allegiances yet, but she'll go in eventually. Also, if you look, there's a darker border around her. I'm working to fix that now. I didn't know it was like that when I uploaded it. --Phillies Phan Red and White 19:02, May 5, 2011 (UTC) She's beautiful! [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 19:39, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Amazing! Nightfern ♥ Kate and Will forever ♥ 19:54, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Did you get it to work, Holly? ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon Nope. It hates me, honestly. I am not taking the eraser tool and going around the lineart, either. >.> *goes to re-do the image* --Phillies Phan Red and White 17:22, May 23, 2011 (UTC) So, decline or still waiting? Sabrina Doberman Fever 20:09, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Splashkit~ For Approval meow. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 22:31, May 16, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Holy mother... Omigod!!!! Just erase the lineart at the bottom. The eyes are gorgeous! However, they're unrealistic. Purple with that coat goes amazing but the eye colors need to be real life. Unless you can say she has an eye disease that turns it purple. xDDD. So say that or change the eye color... may I suggest a light blue? It's your choice though, after all. ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon Its just a very very very very very very very (millions very`s) rare eye color that possibly came from a strange purple blood cell that was inside Cloudheart from the time Cloudheart was taken to be a kittypet and this man injected something strange into her that made a clump of blood cells purple and one got into Splashkit`s eye cells and spread, but mixed in with the gray cells that were going to be her color and made the purple a faded light violet. There you go. and as for the watermark, i will romove it when i get acess to my computer. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 01:50, May 17, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon First, you are good at tabbies, now... LOOK AT THIS!!!! This should be a new word in the dictionary. Splashkit (n)- AWSOMENESS!!!! [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 19:47, May 17, 2011 (UTC) lol. Agreed. ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon *jaw drops* Holy cow, Feather! This is really good!!! =D --Phillies Phan Red and White 17:30, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure the newer users have figured out that I don't normally comment on here... but I was tempted by the amazing Splashkit to say "THIS IS BEAUTIFUL." The realist in me says "This isn't realistic" but the artist is winning. So good job. XD [[User:Forestpaw13|'April showers']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'bring May flowers']] [[User blog:Forestpaw13|'☼']] May flowers bring pilgrims 20:13, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, yeah... that is a very realistic scientific explanation. I would have said (to avoid a creepy vet man sticking a needle into one of my characters) that there was a genetic mutation in one of the mother's egg cells and since the allele was dominant and her father's allele for eye color was recessive, the purple won out. xD [[User:Forestpaw13|'April showers']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'bring May flowers']] [[User blog:Forestpaw13|'☼']] May flowers bring pilgrims 20:17, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Yea, True. But Whenever I roleplay I aways pretend that Somehting like that happened to Splashkits mom! :3 [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 04:35, June 4, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon CBA? Sabrina Doberman Fever 20:09, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Emeraldpaw~ For Approval She looks so lame next to Splashkit. xD. For some reason, the CfA page wasn't working for me and I couldn't post her up. ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon She's beautiful, Night! Is she going to be featured in any new stories of yours, or is she already in an Alliance O3o [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 22:15, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Nightfern, it doesnt matter who it's beside, it's not lame. its great! I just do alot of chararts nin my free time and practice. i don't really see my self as that ''good, or even good at all. I think these are awesome and amazing chararts! [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 01:25, May 19, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Aw, thanks Feathermoon. :) Well, you are really good. For three whole months now Iv'e been trying to make my own tabbies instead of using the tabby blank... hasn't worked. ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon CBA? Sabrina Doberman Fever 20:09, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Bramblestripe ~ For Approval This is Bramblestripe, deputy of FeatherClan. [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!]] 22:21, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh Ottersplash! this is beautiful! [[User:Feathermoon|'''Fea]][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 23:31, May 18, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Yes, he's gorgeous. Blur the tabby blank a bit more, the tail white too. ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon The tabby blank? I thought we didn't blur that. Anyway, thanks for the comments Feather and Night! [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 21:34, May 23, 2011 (UTC) You can blur the tabby blank if you want. It's not mandatory, last I checked. --Phillies Phan Red and White 17:40, May 24, 2011 (UTC) CBA? Sabrina Doberman Fever 20:09, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Leopardpaw - For Approval Leopardpaw the Medicine Cat Apprentice. I love her! LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 19:09, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I thumbed the image. Looks really good, but, it seems like some of the spots (are they spots? O.o) are blurred and some are not. Can you fix that? --Phillies Phan Red and White 23:05, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Do what Cloudy said above. :D ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 10:57, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded They're leopard spots! LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 15:57, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Very cute! No comments. ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon I'm not sure, but doesn't the orange in the eye go in the other white spot? It would make sence, is all I'm saying. Other than that, this is so pretty! [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 13:27, May 27, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon This is beautiful, Leopard! I love it! [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 15:13, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded The eyes are in the right place now. LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 06:35, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Aw, cute. Hm.. CBA? Sabrina Doberman Fever 20:09, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Daystream~For Approval This is Daystream (or Day), former warrior of ForestClan. First ever up for approval charart so yeah, the highlights and shading aren't the best...she is a pretty flame-coloured she-cat with green eyes. My computer hates me so the pixels are messy... but I hope you all like. =^.^= -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]It’s getting cold outside... 06:14, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Aw, she's too cute!!! Yes, blur the shading at her belly if you can. ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon Reuploaded (I hope I picked the right image to save) -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]It’s getting cold outside... 06:50, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Erase the words. [[User:Forestpaw13|'April showers']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'bring May flowers']] [[User blog:Forestpaw13|'☼']] May flowers bring pilgrims 19:23, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded(finally) -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]It’s getting cold outside... 08:38, May 31, 2011 (UTC) CBA? Sabrina Doberman Fever 20:09, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes... I hope. ^^ -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 08:56, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I got no problems. And HOLY CRAP! NIGHT USED HER REAL NAME! --Cloudskye Bye Ottersplash~ 15:16, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Silverstripes~for approval I know I haven't exactly joined yet, but I have left a message on the disscusion page asking, so I'm putting this up right now. This is Silverstripes, deputy of PoolClan, in the Fanfic PoolClan. She is the main charecter. this is my first charart, ever, so it may not be purrrfect.(LOL)SilverstripesA black and Silver hero I thumbed the image. Anyways, this is good for your first one. Try blurring the tabby markings a little bit. --Phillies Phan Red and White 20:31, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I agree. Blur the tabby markings. Also, colour in the left hind paw properly. But great job with the highlights... I never got them on my first try! You're going to be great at chararts! -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]It’s getting cold outside... 07:04, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you are. Sabrina Doberman Fever 00:42, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. The changes aren't showing yet, but I blurred the stripes so much it hurts my eyes:).Silverstripes19:40, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... maybe if they aren't looking different after blurring, use a little smudging carefully. And again, colour that left hind paw. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 00:21, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Ripplepaw~ For Approval Okay, people. I re-did him today. Took me hours just planning and placing every streak, the shape, the size, the perfect color. I made him a different version of a tortoiseshell-like this one - where it's mainly a black cat made up with many streaks of orange to create a pattern like that. I like the way he looks, in my humble opinion. Comments? nightfern 01:29, June 7, 2011 (UTC) He looks like a tartan tortoiseshell! Pretty! I can't really think of much to comment about on this one. CBA? -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 08:55, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Mwahaha, only Holly and I are allowed to say that. Thanks a lot. though!!! nightfern 10:20, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh, right. I didn't know the Doberman sig was yours. I meant possibly '''CBA. XD -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|♫Millie♫''']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 00:19, June 8, 2011 (UTC) - This is really neat. I don't think I have the attention span to sit there and do something like this. --Cloudskye Bye Ottersplash~ 15:20, June 8, 2011 (UTC)